The present invention generally relates to arrangements.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for producing electronic oscillations in a Giga hertz region in high frequency circuits (f&gt;50 GHz). Gunn elements are used for generation of oscillations. They are arranged in a housing. The electrical contact between the Gunn element at the inner side of the housing cover must be designed flexibly, since because of the heat produced in the Gunn element, relatives movements between the Gunn elements and the housing occur. Conventionally, the contact between the Gunn element and the housing cover is produced by a so-called bonded Maltese cross. This type of the electrical connection is however difficult to reproducibly manufacture and in a long-term service is not always reliable. It should be noted that due to the small housing dimensions and Gunn element dimensions, a reliable contacting is very difficult.